la Gardienne et l'héritier
by Tagath
Summary: Les anciens héros sont morts... de nouveaux arrivent alors et avec eux la fin de ce monde... et le commencement d'un nouveau? chapitre 11 arrivé
1. Prologue

Pour mon plus grand malheur, je n'ai créé ni One Piece, ni aucun des personnages que l'on trouve dans ce merveilleux manga. Ils appartiennentà Maître Oda. Par contre, Tagath, Wenluin et Pol (entre autres) sont à moi. Si vous voulez me les piquer, je préfère vous prévenir: ils sont absolument invivables...

* * *

Prologue

C'était une belle journée de printemps qui commençait ce matin là sur une petite île de South Blue. Cette île n'avait pas de nom, et ne figurait sur aucun carte, elle était bien trop petite pour cela. En revanche, elle avait des habitants, deux pour être précis. Le premier de ces habitants s'appelait Lupus D Tagath, et c'était un garçon de dix-sept ans qui avait pour réputation d'être idiot, gaffeur, dragueur et goinfre. Le second était la grand-mère de Tagath, une vieille femme au caractère bien trempé et qui avait dû élever seule son petit-fils depuis la mort de sa fille et de son gendre seize ans plus tôt.

En règle générale, l'adolescent et la vieille femme s'entendaient plutôt bien, mais il y avait un sujet sur lequel il se disputait régulièrement, à savoir ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie. Lui voulait prendre la mer, comme c'était plus ou moins la tradition dans la famille. Elle voulait qu'il se trouve un vrai métier au lieu d'aller au devant d'une mort prématurée, comme c'était plus ou moins une tradition dans la famille.

Aussi, ce matin là en se levant, Tagath décida qu'il était temps de couper court à cette dispute stupide. Profitant du fait que sa grand-mère n'aimait pas tellement se lever tôt, il prépara rapidement ses affaires, pris ses économies, vola quelques provisions dans le cellier puis grimpa dans l'une des barques qui se trouvaient sur l'île et pris la mer, dans l'intention d'accomplir son rêve de toujours, à savoir ne pas marcher dans les traces de ses parents et de son grand-père qui avaient tout trois été des pirates connus dans le monde entier et admirés par nombre de personnes qui rêvaient d'aventures. Ils avaient choisi la liberté totale et en étaient devenu les symboles avant de mourir pour elle.

Tagath s'était choisi une autre voie, à la fois proche et éloignée de la leur…

Il allait devenir l'un des Sept Puissants Capitaines Corsaires.

La pluie tombait sur le visage de Wenluin, et se mélangeait à ses larmes. C'était un bon temps pour un enterrement avait décidé la fillette, car ainsi personne ne remarquait qu'elle pleurait, ils la croiraient forte. Ils, c'étaient les gens qui étaient présent à l'enterrement de ses parents. Elle aurait préféré qu'ils ne viennent pas, tous autant qu'ils étaient, mais ce n'était pas à elle de décider, hélas. Les gamines de cinq ans n'avaient pas à donner leur avis, elles devaient juste subir celui des adultes. Et ces adultes, justement, voulaient qu'elle aille vivre chez sa tante, une horrible bonne femme qu'elle ne pouvait supporter et qui avait les même sentiments à son égard. Alors vivre avec elle, Wenluin le refusait. C'était aussi pour cela qu'elle pleurait, parce que maintenant, elle n'en aurait plus le droit. Elle avait décidé de s'enfuir, de se débrouiller seule, loin des adultes. Elle n'avait plus le droit d'être faible, de se plaindre, de pleurer, juste celui de se battre.

Le prêtre commença à dire tout le bien qu'avaient fait les parents de la fillette, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. D'abord, il ne les avait jamais connu et ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, et ensuite elle guettait le bon moment pour s'en aller. Ce moment arriva lorsque pour essuyer une larme, sa tante la lâcha enfin. Alors, sans un bruit, Wenluin commença à reculer tout doucement vers la sortie. Personne ne fit attention à elle. Personne ne la regardait. En quelques secondes, elle fut enfin dehors et là, elle put enfin courir sous la pluie glacée, s'éloigner de ce temple où se trouvaient les cercueils de ses parents.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'orée du bois près de la ville où elle avait vécu, elle s'arrêta un instant, juste le temps de reprendre son souffle et de se jurer quelque chose.

Quand elle serait grande, elle reviendrait, elle trouverait l'assassin de ses parents, et elle le tuerait.


	2. chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 

Le capitaine Barbossa était un pirate type. Grand, laid, cruel, avide, aimant faire couler le sang et les pièces d'or, intraitable avec son équipage et doté d'une prime honorable de vingt mille berrys, ce qui lui permettait d'impressionner les esprits faibles mais était trop peu pour que les chasseurs de prime s'intéresse à lui.

La jeune femme qu'il avait en face de lui ne semblait pourtant pas inquiète, loin de là. Malgré les deux grosses brutes qui lui tenaient les bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, elle souriait calmement. C'était un jolie brin de fille dans l'ensemble, ni trop petite, ni trop grande avec tout ce qu'il fallait là où il fallait, un joli visage, une peau crémeuse et une longue crinière noire. La seule chose qui dérangeait Barbossa, c'était ses grands yeux dorés qui exprimait tout le mépris qu'il lui inspirait.

"Tu sais pourquoi tu es devant moi ?" gronda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait impressionnante.

"Pour voir parler un ours on dirait. C'est un spectacle rare, j'ignorais que les ours en était capable."

Un gifle sèche fut la réponse à son insolence.

"Tu as vendu à deux de mes hommes des pistolets qui leurs ont explosé entre les mains, les blessant gravement !"

Barbossa considérait qu'il était le seul à avoir le droit de blesser gravement ses hommes.

"J'en suis navrée, mais la maison n'assure pas le service après-vente."

Le pirate la frappa à nouveau. Elle ne pouvait donc pas être un peu sérieuse ? Une personne normale aurait eu peur en de telles circonstances !

"Dans ce cas, j'ai le déplaisir de t'apprendre que nous allons l'assurer nous-même, grogna-t-il. Pour commencer, nous allons prendre ton argent et tes marchandises. Ensuite…"

Un sourire peu rassurant apparut sur son visage, dévoilant quelques dents manquantes.

"Ensuite je pense que nous allons te prendre toi. Qu'en dis tu ?"

"J'en dis qu'il y a quelqu'un dans votre dos, très cher."

Comment pouvait-t-elle espérer qu'un truc aussi éculé prendrait sur le grand capitaine Barbossa ? Il n'y avait rien dans son dos, c'était certain. Pourtant, les deux hommes qui empêchaient la jeune femme de fuir semblaient très inquiet tout d'un coup… Pris d'un doute, le pirate se retourna et découvrit une minuscule jeune fille avec des cheveux rouges coupés courts et des yeux bleus lançant des éclairs qui tenait à la main un sabre beaucoup trop long pour elle.

"Que… ?"

"Relâchez mon amie, ou votre carrière de pirate miteux risque de tourner court," ordonna le modèle réduit.

Il éclata de rire.

"Laisse donc ce sabre, petite, c'est pas un jouet !"

"A votre place, je ne l'appellerai pas petite," conseilla sa prisonnière." Enfin, vous faites ce que vous voulez d'un autre côté."

"Ce n'est qu'une naine, je l'appelle comme je ve…"

Un sabre traversant son ventre l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase et il s'écroula par terre, un peu mort.

"Je répète, lâchez mon amie, "murmura la fille en récupérant son arme. "J'ai pas envie de tous vous tuer, mais si vous ne faites pas ce que je dis…"

Les hommes se regardèrent un moment, puis lâchèrent la jeune femme et partirent en courant prévenir le reste de l'équipage de la mort de leur capitaine. Un aussi bonne nouvelle, ils ne pouvaient la garder pour eux.

"Tu en as mis du temps," signala la fille aux yeux dorés lorsqu'ils furent partis. "Tu as eu un empêchement ?"

"Non, je me suis juste demandé si je devais vraiment te sauver cette fois encore. Tu savais que ces armes étaient défectueuses, pas vrai, Pol ?"

"Et alors ? Tu ne vas pas plaindre ces pirates quand même !"

"…"

"C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Allez, fais pas la tête Wenluin, un jour tu auras raison toi aussi. Mais pas aujourd'hui."

La fille aux cheveux rouges soupira.

"Tu me désespères… je me demande vraiment pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire équipe avec toi."

"Parce qu'on te l'a imposé," lui rappela son amie avec un grand sourire. "Tu es la Gardienne, tu ne peux quand même pas te balader sans protection !"

"Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'est toujours moi qui doit te sauver la vie…"

"C'est un détail sans importance. Viens, allons récupérer nos marchandises et partons. Je voudrais pas que ces idiots changent d'avis et décident de venger leur capitaine…"

Leurs affaires comme disait Wenluin étaient en grande parties rangées dans une sorte de barque avec des roues qui était aussi maniable sur la terre ferme que sur la mer, à savoir pas beaucoup, et elles étaient en grandes parties composées des diverses marchandises que Pol s'amusait à vendre à des pirates crédules qui se laissaient aveugler par sa beauté. Après un an passé avec elle, la petite rouquine avait au moins appris une chose : il ne faut jamais faire confiance à une belle femme qui vous propose l'affaire du siècle.

"A quoi tu penses encore ?" lui demanda Pol en poussant leur embarcation à l'eau.

"Je pense qu'on a presque plus de provisions, il va falloir qu'on trouve une île avec une ville dessus."

"Tu penses vraiment trop. Et tu manges trop aussi."

"Et toi, tu dors tout le temps, c'est pas mieux…"

"J'y peux rien, c'est génétique. Allez, grimpe à bord ou je pars sans toi."

"Chiche," murmura l'adolescente en sautant dans la barque.


	3. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Il leur fallut près de deux jours pour rallier la plus proche, Alabasta. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles y venaient depuis le début de leur association, et Wenluin n'était pas certaine que ce fut une bonne idée de ramener sa compagne dans un endroit où des gens avaient déjà acheté sa marchandise. Celle-ci était souvent, pour ne pas dire toujours défectueuse, ce qui avait tendance à être très dangereux pour les malheureux acheteurs.

"Encore dans la lune, Wen ?" se moqua gentiment Pol." Viens plutôt m'aider à accoster !"

Docilement, l'adolescente obéit. Une fois leur barque attachée au quai, elle sauta sur la terre ferme et fit mine de s'éloigner avant d'être rattrapée par la brune.

"Attend, ne pars pas comme ça ! Je dois veiller à ta sécurité, ne l'oublies pas !"

"La meilleure façon d'être en sécurité quand tu es dans les parages, c'est de ne pas t'approcher. Tu attires les ennuis comme la viande avariée attire les mouches…"

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle reprit son chemin et s'enfonça dans les ruelles. Elle était consciente d'avoir été parfaitement malpolie, mais ça n'avait pas la moindre espèce d'importance. Il ne fallait pas trop en demander à une orpheline qui s'était pour ainsi dire élevée toute seule.

Pol de son côté resta un moment plantée sur place à regarder s'éloigner la fille aux cheveux rouges. Malgré tout le temps qu'elles avaient passé ensemble, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à anticiper ou même à comprendre les réactions de Wenluin. Il devait bien y avoir une logique derrière ce qu'elle faisait et disait, mais impossible de savoir laquelle. C'était une adolescente quoi, et Pol avait autre chose faire dans la vie que de s'intéresser au état d'âme d'une fille de quinze ans. Elle attrapa donc l'un de ses sacs de marchandises et partit à son tour en exploration dans la ville dans le but avoué de trouver quelques pigeons à plumer.

Pigeons qu'elle trouva en la personne d'un charmant jeune homme brun aux yeux vairons, d'une taille qui devait friser les deux mètres et à l'air singulièrement stupide.

"Donc si je comprend bien, ce log post sert aussi de couteau, de briquet et de réservoir à cure-dents ?" récupitula-t-il après que Pol lui ai présenté l'un de ses articles. "Woah, c'est génial ça ! Et il coûte combien ?"

"Normalement, je ne le vend pas en-dessous de cinq cents berrys… mais tu me plais bien, alors si tu prend aussi une boule à neige-éternal pose, je te fais le lot à mille deux cent berrys à peine ! C'est l'affaire du siècle, mon cœur !"

Il sembla hésiter un instant, puis un grand sourire idiot apparut sur son visage, et pour une mystérieuse raison Pol eut soudain l'impression qu'elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Elle n'y prêta cependant pas attention. Lorsqu'on voyage beaucoup, on croise beaucoup de monde, et ce genre d'impression étaient fréquentes.

"D'accord, je les prend !" décida-t-il en lui tendant l'argent. "Dites, ça ne doit pas être simple pour une femme aussi belle que vous de se débrouiller seule, non ? Je veux dire, il doit y avoir pas mal de types qui tentent de s'en prendre à vous, et je parle même pas des dragueurs lourdingues… Vous êtes vraiment courageuse."

S'il n'avait sourit d'un air faussement séducteur, Pol l'aurait presque trouvé touchant ce type… mais là, elle se disait juste qu'il y avait vraiment de sacrés idiots sur terre.

"C'est vrai que ce n'est pas toujours simple, mais je ne voyage pas seule. Mon associée est presque toujours avec moi vous savez."

"Et votre associée et aussi jolie que vous, ou bien c'est un grand costaud pas commode ?"

"Plutôt le genre petite peste teigneuse qu'il vaut mieux ne pas énerver."

Wenluin choisit exactement ce moment pour arriver auprès d'eux.

"Qui est une petite peste teigneuse ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix polaire." Je revendique le fait d'être désagréable, mais je t'interdis de dire que je suis petite."

"J'aurai du mal à dire que tu es grande alors que tu mesures à peine un mètre les bras levés."

Les joues de la jeune fille prirent la même couleur que ses cheveux, et elle dégaina son sabre. Voyant cela, le jeune homme sortit le sien et se plaça entre les deux filles.

"Je serais vous, je ne ferais pas cela," murmura-t-il. "Une dispute peut dégénérer, mais pas à ce point."

"Occupes-toi de tes affaires, pauvre tache."

"Rangez votre sabre et je partirai. Pas avant."

Wenluin soupira, puis remit son sabre dans son fourreau tandis que le géant faisait de même avant de s'éloigner sans un mot. Un drôle de type, assurément.

"Quel crétin celui-là," s'esclaffa Pol. "Je l'ai embobiné en un tour de main !"

L'adolescente ne répondit pas, fixant la direction où le crétin en question avait disparu.

"Wen ? ça va comme tu veux ?"

"Tu as remarqué ? Ce mec… il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau au seigneur des pirates."

"Ah ? Je n'ai pas fait attention je dois dire. Mais c'est vrai qu'il me rappelait quelqu'un… et auquel des deux il ressemble au fait ?"

"Au deuxième. A Monkey D Luffy."

"Il est aussi intelligent en tout cas, ça ne fait aucun doute."

Il y eu un nouveau moment de silence.

"C'est un D lui aussi," déclara brusquement Wenluin." On a du monde à Alabasta ?"

"Pas que je sache. C'est une île tranquille où il ne se passe pas grand chose. Wen, tu ne veux quand même pas…"

"J'en ai bien l'intention au contraire…"

Pol soupira. Et voilà, c'était reparti pour un tour… Au nom du ciel, qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter de veiller sur la Gardienne alors qu'il y avait tant de poste plus tranquilles et qui n'incluaient pas de suivre une adolescente bizarre dans toutes ses fantaisies ?


	4. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Trouver des informations sur ce garçon ne fut pas trop dur, car il était le genre de personne qu'on pouvait difficilement ne pas remarquer. Les gens de deux mètres avec un œil rouge et l'autre bleu et qui ressemblaient à l'un des hommes les plus connus de la planète ne courraient pas les rues. Les deux filles apprirent donc que personne dans les environs ne connaissait son nom et n'avait pensé à le lui demander –ce qui n'était pas vraiment surprenant –que dès son arrivée en ville, deux jours plus tôt, tous les pirates présent dans les environs avaient pris leurs jambes à leurs cous –ce qui était déjà beaucoup plus étonnant –et surtout qu'il avait repris la mer peu après leur rencontre, ce qui était assez gênant. Pol espéra d'ailleurs que ce serait suffisant pour que Wenluin décide de laisser tomber, mais c'était oublier que cette petite était plus têtue qu'une mule.

"S'il est parti, on part aussi, c'est aussi simple que ça," déclara-t-elle calmement. "Nous n'avons aucune raison de rester ici plus longtemps après tout."

"Mais je croyais qu'on devait refaire le plein !"

"Qu'est ce que tu crois que j'ai fait pendant que tu t'amusais ? Du tourisme peut être ? Contrairement à certaines, j'ai le sens des responsabilités."

"Tu sais que normalement, à ton âge, on _fuit_ ce genre de choses ?" grogna Pol, mécontente d'être rappelée de cette manière.

"Tu sais que normalement, à mon âge, la seule chose qu'on te demande c'est de bien travailler à l'école ?"

"Je te signale que si tu l'avais voulu, tu pourrais aller à l'école", protesta Pol. "Mais mademoiselle ne tient pas en place."

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire…"

Oui, Pol le savait parfaitement. Et elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'étendre sur le sujet qui avait tendance à rendre l'adolescente plus vindicative encore que d'habitude, ce qui n'était pas rien quand on y pensait.

"Mouais… par où est-il partit, ce type ?"

"Il paraît qu'il allait vers Jaya," soupira Wenluin. "Toi, je ne sais pas, mais moi cette île me fait froid dans le dos… Tous ces pirates et ces bandits réunis au même endroit et qui passent leur temps à s'entretuer pour des bêtises…"

"Ah ? Moi, j'adore cette ambiance survoltée ! En plus, là-bas, tout se vend et tout s'achète, c'est le paradis !"

La fille au cheveux rouges lui jeta un regard singulièrement désespéré auquel elle répondit par un grand sourire. Cette petite prenait toujours tout tellement au sérieux, c'était un vrai plaisir de tout dédramatiser avec elle !

"Et on a homme à Mock Town," ajouta-t-elle en souriant toujours." Il est drôlement mignon et pourra très certainement nous aider j'imagine."

"Je ne pense pas qu'il aille à Mock Town," objecta Wenluin." Les pirates le fuient, souviens-toi ! C'est très certainement un chasseur de primes, et ils ne sont pas très bien accueillis dans cette ville. Je pense plutôt qu'il veut aller dans la forêt où on trouve ces drôles d'oiseaux… Il doit vouloir en capturer un."

Pol leva un sourcil, mais ne posa pas de questions. Wenluin était la Gardienne, elle avait donc un mince don de voyance comme tous ses prédécesseurs, ce qui s'exprimait chez elle par des certitudes absolues qu'elle ne pouvait généralement pas expliquer et qui arrivait presque toujours aux moments les moins opportuns. Et, malgré tous les doutes que la jeune femme avait quant à l'existence possible de la voyance et autre sottises du même acabit, elle devait admettre que son associée ne s'était encore jamais trompée à ce jour.

"Parfait," soupira-t-elle." Dans ce cas, en route. Jaya, nous voilà…"

On aurait vainement cherché la moindre trace d'enthousiasme dans sa voix en cet instant précis…


	5. chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Décidément, quel que soit le côté où elle l'abordait, Wenluin n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout Jaya. Non pas que le décors lui déplaise franchement, mais cette île portait en elle les regrets de ceux qui, autrefois, y avaient vécu, et ces regrets transperçaient le cœur de l'adolescente aux cheveux rouges comme autant de poignard. Les souvenirs des morts… c'était la seule chose qui pouvait vraiment la blesser, la seule chose contre laquelle son sabre ne pourrait jamais rien.

"C'est pas joyeux, joyeux ici," constata Pol. "Tu es sûre qu'on n'a pas plus de chance de le trouver en ville ?"

"Certaine. Il est dans la forêt. Et puis, on a trouvé son bateau sur la plage."

"C'est peut être pas le sien, tu sais… Il y a pas mal d'histoire à propos d'un trésor caché sur cette île, ça a très bien pu attirer du monde."

"Tu veux parier ?"

Pol soupira. Pour autant qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle n'avait jamais gagné un pari contre sa petite associée, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela change. Prenant ce soupir pour ce qu'il était, à savoir une reddition, Wenluin marcha vers la forêt dense où elle pénétra, suivit de peu par la fille aux yeux dorés.

L'atmosphère sous les arbres était oppressante, et toutes deux avaient la désagréable sensation qu'elles étaient observées par quelque chose. Quelque chose qui n'avait pas des pensées très amicales à leur égard… Elles continuaient pourtant d'avancer, cherchant au milieu de la végétation des traces du passage du géant brun qu'elles recherchaient.

"Pol ?" murmura Wenluin en s'arrêtant brusquement.

"Quoi encore ?"

"A ton avis, c'est normal qu'une mante religieuse géante arrive vers nous ?"

"…"

"C'est aussi ce que je pensais. On court ?"

"On court."

Et, pourchassées par le monstrueux insecte géant, elles se mirent à courir aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient. Le terrain boisé ne se prêtant pas particulièrement bien à cette activité, les deux associées furent rapidement séparées, bien que Pol ne s'en aperçut qu'une fois ressortit du sous-bois. Durant un court instant, la jeune femme paniqua. Elle était responsable de la sécurité de Wenluin après tout, et s'il arrivait quelque chose à la petite adolescente, jamais elle ne se le pardonnerai ! Elle aurait dû faire plus attention, et surtout l'attendre au lieu de ne penser qu'à sa propre survie !

Mais bien vite, la logique chassa sa panique. Wenluin avait emmené son sabre avec elle, elle courait vite malgré sa petite taille, et grâce à ses divers petits pouvoirs de Gardienne, et celui du fruit du démon qu'elle avait mangé, elle était pour ainsi dire invulnérable. Il ne restait plus à la jeune femme qu'à s'asseoir tranquillement dans un coin et à préparer le repas.

De son côté, Wenluin courrait toujours, l'affreuse bestiole n'ayant pas encore abandonné la poursuite ou décidé de s'intéresser plutôt à Pol. Non pas que la petite adolescente ait voulu qu'il arrive malheur à la jeune femme, mais elle aurait apprécié que pour une fois, ce fusse quelqu'un d'autre qui se ramasse tous les ennuis. Ça aurait fait un changement agréable, et elle aurait moins eu l'impression d'être un bouc émissaire.

Elle en était à peu près là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'elle percuta violemment quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand qu'elle. Ou plus exactement, quelqu'un de plus grand qu'elle, les arbres portant très rarement des chemises bleues avec des fleurs rouges. Lorsqu'elle se fut à peu près remise du choc, et oubliant au passage le monstre qui la poursuivait, elle toisa celui qui avait eu la stupide idée de se tenir en travers de son chemin, et constata qu'il s'agissait du pirate qu'elle recherchait. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'il ne venait pas d'améliorer la vision qu'elle avait de lui…

"Tu te sens bien, petite ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète. "Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ?"

"Non, c'est bon… Mais dis encore une fois que je suis petite, et _tu_ vas avoir mal… compris ?"

"Tu n'es pas un peu seule dans ton short pour me parler sur ce ton ?" se moqua le jeune homme. "Pour ta gouverne, je suis… attention, derrière toi !"

Wenluin se retourna, et vit la mante religieuse qui l'aurait proprement coupé en deux si le géant brun n'avait pas eu l'excellente idée de la faire tomber par terre avant de faire un bon sur le côté. Il sortit ensuite son sabre et se prépara à se battre en duel contre l'insecte. L'adolescente au cheveux rouge ne douta pas un seul instant qu'un tel combat aurait probablement été un spectacle magnifique, mais il aurait certainement mis en danger la vie de ce garçon, et elle ne l'avait quand même pas suivit jusqu'ici pour qu'il lui meure entre les doigts. Elle se concentra donc et peu à peu draina l'énergie de la créature qui rapidement s'écroula, épuisée, sous le regard incrédule de son adversaire.

"C'est moi qui ait fait ça, ou bien…"

"C'est moi," trancha Wenluin. "J'ai mangé un fruit du démon quand j'étais petite. Grâce à ça, je peux aspirer l'énergie de qui je veux… ou en transmettre."

"Pas mal dis-donc," siffla le jeune homme." J'en ai mangé un aussi, mais il n'est pas aussi cool je dois dire. J'ai juste un pouvoir d'auto-guérison…"

"Fascinant. Au fait, je suis Wenluin."

"Enchanté. Moi, c'est Tagath. Eh ! Mais tu es la fille d'Alabasta, non ? L'associée du super canon ! Elle est dans le coin elle aussi ? C'est génial !"

Wenluin soupira. Au nom du ciel, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle tombe sur les pires ?

* * *

Voilà, comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai trouvé une solution à mon petit problème de tirets. Sinon, merci beaucoup à tous les gens qui lisent ma fic (et plus encore à ceux qui postent des reviews:p ) En effet, il va y avoir, entre autres, les héritiers de l'équipage le plus dingue que la Terre ai jamais connu. Cela dit, certains personnage n'auront pas le plus petit rapport avec eux, je vous laisse découvrir lesquels


	6. chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Lorsqu'au bout d'une demi heure, Pol vit Wenluin ressortir de la forêt, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait beau savoir que cette petite était plus difficile à tuer qu'un cafard, ça faisait plaisir de la revoir saine et sauve. Ce qui lui fit beaucoup plaisir en revanche, c'est qu'elle avait manifestement réussit à retrouver le garçon qu'elles étaient venues chercher.

"Tu as préparé le repas ?" constata Wenluin. "Bonne idée, je meurs de faim. Ah, tant que j'y pense, je te présente Tagath. Tagath, je te présente Pol."

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as réussi à le retrouver… Bien, tu veux partager notre repas ?"

"Avec plaisir," s'exclama le géant en souriant d'un air idiot. "Je suis mort de faim, il n'y a presque rien à manger sur cette île !"

"Il y a une ville de l'autre côté, rien ne t'empêchait dit aller, crétin," grogna Wenluin.

"Quelque chose m'en empêche au contraire. Je suis l'un des Sept Puissants Capitaines Corsaire," expliqua-t-il d'un ton pompeux. "Et le plus jeune depuis un siècle par dessus le marché."

Wenluin le toisa du regard. Elle ne s'intéressait pas tellement aux lécheurs de bottes du gouvernement, mais elle connaissait un minimum les critères de sélections, à savoir une certaine célébrité chez les pirates, une intelligence reconnue et prouvée et surtout un talent au combat qui soit difficile à remettre en question. Tagath, à première vue, ne remplissait aucune de ces conditions. Mais maintenant qu'il en parlait, elle se souvenait qu'au tout début de son association avec Pol, elles avaient entendu parler de la nomination au poste modérément envié de Capitaine Corsaire d'un tout jeune pirate tellement idiot qu'il montrait à lui seul qu'il n'y avait plus de bons flibustiers dans le monde.

"C'est fascinant," railla l'adolescente." Ils ont besoin d'un clown pour les occuper pendant leur réunion maintenant ?"

"Je te demande pardon ?"

"Non, c'est bon, laisse tomber…"

Le repas que leur servit Pol était une sorte de ragoût dont l'ingrédient principal devait être des carottes. Du moins, Wenluin l'espérait, car dans le cas contraire elle se demandait d'où venait la couleur orange de la mixture, ou plus exactement elle préférait ne pas le savoir. Son amie avait des tas de défauts, et entre autre celui d'avoir un talent de cuisinière des plus contestables.

"Au fait, Tagath, quel est ton nom complet ?" demanda la petite adolescente après avoir vidé son assiette. "Tagath, c'est juste ton prénom, pas vrai ?"

"Je m'appelle Tagath, point final," déclara-t-il d'une voix sèche. "Si vous n'en êtes pas contente toutes les deux, j'en suis navré, mais c'est comme ça."

"Si, si, on est très contente," le rassura Wenluin. "Mais, comment dire… les gens sans nom de famille, c'est rare…"

"Dans ce cas, on va dire que j'ai renié ma famille, et que je ne veux pas que leurs anciennes connaissances puisse faire le lien."

La petite rouquine lui jeta un regard surpris. Il était devenu si sérieux tout d'un coup… difficile de croire que c'était bien lui qui avait acheté les gadgets les plus stupides de Pol.

"D'accord, je peux le comprendre, ne t'en fais pas. Mais…"

"Mais ? Inutile de me poser des questions, je ne dirais rien."

"Dis donc, on ne t'as quand même pas suivit jusqu'ici pour rien !" protesta Pol. "Tu vas nous dire ce qu'on veut savoir, et un point c'est tout ! Est-ce que tu es un D ?"

Il regarda la jeune femme d'un air parfaitement stupide, ce qui eut au moins le mérite de rassurer Wenluin. C'était bel et bien le même type qu'à Alabasta…

"C'est quoi cette question ?"

"Nous voulons juste savoir si ton nom complet comprend un D majuscule…"

"Ben, oui… comment vous le savez ? Oh, et puis peu importe en fait. Ma grand-mère disait que c'est une sorte de marque, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Mon grand-père l'avait aussi dans son nom, tout comme ma m…"

Il s'interrompis brutalement, comme s'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Wenluin ne voyait cependant pas ce que cela pouvait être… ce crétin l'ignorait probablement, mais les D étaient plus nombreux que ce que l'ont croyait, alors le fait qu'il y en ait eut dans sa famille n'aurait pas tellement aidé les deux filles à découvrir qui il était réellement, en supposant bien sûr que cela les ait intéressées. Ce qui n'était pas exactement le cas, loin de là.

"Et voilà, j'avais raison, une fois de plus," déclara la jeune fille. "Ecoute, Tagath, il faudrait que tu nous accompagnes jusqu'à… où est le magasin le plus proche, Pol ?"

"Mock Town, mais je doute que ce soit très prudent. Disons plutôt Thgil, même si c'est plus loin. De plus, là-bas, il n'y aura aucune erreur possible, ce sont des pros, nos meilleurs éléments."

"Parfait. Tu dois donc nous accompagner jusqu'à Thgil, pour qu'on puisse vérifier deux ou trois petites choses, d'accord ?"

"Non."

"Tu as mal compris," ricana Pol." Ce n'était pas une question, c'était un ordre… Capitaine Corsaire ou pas, il est particulièrement déconseillé de ne pas céder aux caprices de ma petite amies ici présente… Ou en tout cas, pas si on tient à la vie."

"Ah. Il fallait le dire plus tôt. Dans ce cas, je serais ravi de venir avec vous, mesdemoiselles."


	7. chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Dès le lendemain matin, les deux filles reprirent la mer, accompagnée par le Capitaine Corsaire. Par mesure de sécurité, Pol avait attaché leur barque au petit voilier du jeune homme, histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne tenterait pas de leur fausser compagnie en cours de route. Et, pour une question de confort, elle avait embarqué sur le-dit voilier avec lui, laissant Wenluin seule au milieu de leur marchandises.

"Je lui fais si peur que ça ?" demanda Tagath, surpris qu'elle préfère rester sur leur petite embarcation. "Je mords pas pourtant…"

"Non, c'est juste qu'elle est bizarre. Elle n'a que quinze ans, va savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête d'une fille de cet âge, surtout avec des responsabilités telles que les siennes."

"Des responsabilités ? Vraiment ? Hum, c'est vrai que si elle doit veiller sur une beauté telle que vous, ça ne doit pas être de tout repos…"

"…"

"Cela dit, si c'est trop dur pour elle, je pourrais volontiers la remplacer…"

Pol dut faire un énorme effort pour ne pas attraper cet immense crétin par le cou et le balancer à l'eau. Elle n'aimait pas les dragueurs lourdingues. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ça. Et elle les attirait comme des mouches, toujours les pires. C'était vraiment dur d'être belle…

"Mon cœur, continue comme ça et tu risques d'aller rejoindre les poissons."

"Mais… je ne peux pas nager ! Et la petite risque de pas être contente !"

"J'y survivrais," lui assura la jeune femme. "Toi par contre, c'est moins sûr… et pour l'amour du ciel, ne l'appelle plus jamais petite ! ça te plairait que je t'appelle le géant ?"

"A vrai dire, vous m'appelez comme vous voulez. C'est pas l'importance que ça a…"

"Et bien pour elle, c'est important. Si elle n'est pas très grande, c'est parce qu'elle a dû survivre seule pendant quatre ans sur une île déserte, sans personne pour l'aider, avec des racines et de l'eau de pluie pour seul repas !"

Tagath pâlit et poussa un sifflement admiratif.

"Eh ben dis donc ! C'est vrai de vrai ?"

"Non. Crétin. Mais ce qui est vrai, c'est qu'elle a longtemps dû se débrouiller seule et qu'elle n'a pas mangé à sa faim pendant un bout de temps. Je ne lui ai jamais posé de questions à ce sujet, mais elle n'aime pas y repenser. Or chaque fois qu'on lui parle de sa taille…"

"Oui, je vois le genre. Ça m'a l'air d'être une drôle de fille…"

"Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Au fait, toujours pas décidé à parler de ta famille et à dire ton nom entier ?"

"Toujours pas," répondit-il sèchement. "Ecoutez, je veux bien vous suivre où vous voulez, mais fichez-moi la paix avec ça !"

Pol le regarda avec une expression indéchiffrable.

"Si tu es bien celui auquel je pense, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir honte de ton ascendance. Tu es bien Lupus D Tagath, non ? Le petit-fils du légendaire Luffy au chapeau de paille."

"Comment… Comment savez-vous ça ?"

"Disons que j'ai mes sources."

En fait, elle l'avait déjà rencontré, quelques années plus tôt. Il devait avoir un peu moins de deux ans à l'époque, et elle était un peu plus jeune que Wenluin. Sa mère était venue annoncer à la grand-mère de Tagath le décès de son père, et pendant que les deux femmes parlaient, elle avait dû jouer les nounous. Elle avait gardé le souvenir d'un petit garçon adorable et très en avance sur son âge qui souriait tout le temps. Sur ce point au moins, il n'avait guère changé…

"Je n'ai aucun rapport avec mon grand-père," marmonna-t-il. "Ce n'était qu'un pirate, un bandit, et son équipage ne valait guère mieux !"

Quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix indiquait clairement qu'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il disait, et qu'il essayait au contraire de s'en convaincre. Pol trouva cela parfaitement stupide, mais préféra n'en rien dire. S'il voulait se forcer à détester l'un des hommes les plus admirables que la Terre ait jamais porté, c'était son affaire après tout.

"Fais attention à ce que tu dis," l'avertit-elle tout de même. "Mon père était un membre de son équipage justement. Je permet qu'on dise beaucoup de choses à son sujet parce qu'il n'était vraiment pas un ange, mais pas qu'on le considère comme un vulgaire bandit. Il voulait juste réaliser son rêve, coûte que coûte."

"On peut réaliser son rêve en étant honnête !"

"Dans son cas, ça aurait été un tout petit peu compliqué. Enfin, c'est une longue histoire… Et puis, il est toujours resté fidèle à un certain code d'honneur dans le fond…"

"Il était un pirate. Un pirate n'a pas d'honneur."

"Et toi, tu crois que t'es quoi ?" s'emporta Pol. "Un moine peut être ? Un Capitaine Corsaire, à la base, ça reste quand même un pirate, gamin, désolée de te l'apprendre !"

"Tiens, j'y avais jamais pensé je dois dire… D'un autre côté, je me considère comme un gentilhomme de fortune et non comme un pirate."

"Où est la différence ?"

"C'est une question de style. Et les filles préfèrent le terme de gentilhomme, ça fait moins barbare."

"En dehors des filles, on peut savoir ce qui t'intéresse ?" soupira Pol.

"Manger, boire, taper sur les méchants et m'amuser avec mes amis. Sauf que je n'ai pas d'amis, bien entendu."

"Ne compte pas sur nous pour changer ça… et surveille le cap, on dérive là. Crétin."


	8. chapitre 7

Kuina: Ah bon, tu trouves que Pol te rappelle quelqu'un? Ooooooooh, comme c'est surprenant... d'ailleurs, je te réserves une petite surprise à ce sujet, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite.

* * *

Chapitre 7

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Tagath naviguait avec Pol et Wenluin, et cette dernière n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre le Capitaine Corsaire. La plupart du temps, il se comportait comme le dernier des abrutis qu'il semblait être, ne se préoccupant que de manger et de boire, ce qui pour Wenluin renforçait la ressemblance avec son grand-père, ou tout du moins, celui qu'elle supposait être son grand-père, malgré le silence du jeune homme au sujet de sa famille. Cependant, il avait de temps à autres des sortes d'éclairs de génie, et Wenluin commençait peu à peu à se dire qu'il n'était peut être pas aussi stupide qu'il en avait l'air, voire même qu'il était largement plus intelligent que Pol et elle réunies, ce qui lui tapait singulièrement sur les nerfs. Elle décida donc de ne pas lui adresser la parole jusqu'à leur arriver à Thgil, et même plus simplement de faire comme s'il n'existait pas.

Tagath de son côté ne pouvait ignorer l'agressivité muette de la jeune fille, mais il n'y prêtait guère attention. Il avait eu quinze ans lui aussi, et à l'époque il n'aimait pas tellement être mis en présence d'étranger, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de superbes femmes. S'il avait été un peu plus beau garçon, il était certain que la petite adolescente aux cheveux de feu aurait bien plus apprécié sa compagnie.

"Elle déteste tous les hommes," lui expliqua un jour Pol après intercepté l'un des regards haineux de la jeune fille. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'on lui a fait, mais elle en veut à mort à la moitié de l'humanité. Elle n'aime pas tellement les femmes non plus quand on y pense, mais elle hésite un peu plus longtemps avant de les couper en deux. Disons… une demi-seconde de plus en gros."

"Vous aussi, elle ne vous aime pas ?"

"Moi, c'est différent. Je suis la seule personne a avoir accepté de veiller sur elle, et c'est grâce à moi qu'elle a retrouvé un semblant de liberté. Avant, ils la gardaient enfermée dans l'un de nos 'magasins', à Loguetown, et elle déprimait sec. Elle sait ce qu'elle me doit, alors elle m'aime bien. Enfin, je crois…"

"Mais vous êtes quoi exactement ? Une organisation gouvernementale ?"

Pol éclata de rire.

"Rien n'est plus éloigné que nous d'une organisation gouvernementale ! Au contraire, nous luttons contre eux, à notre façon. Cela dit, le pouvoir ne nous intéresse pas vraiment, et nous ne sommes pas non plus des anarchistes."

"Dans ce cas, pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Le gouvernement actuel est très bien."

"Parle pour toi, crétin," grogna Wenluin du fin fond de sa barque. "Toi, tu fais partie des privilégiés de ce monde, mais tous n'ont pas ta chance ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il y a tant de pirates et de gens malhonnêtes de nos jours ? Pas parce que les trésors sont nombreux, crois-moi. Les pirates sont souvent plus pauvres encore que les autres. Mais nous, nous allons changer cela. Avec ton aide, peut être. En supposant que tu puisses servir à quoi que se soit, ce qui m'étonnerai très fortement je dois dire."

"Tu exagères, les gens ne sont pas si pauvres que ça…"

La petite adolescente lui jeta un regard tout simplement terrifiant, et Tagath se demanda si mourir noyé était vraiment si désagréable que ça comparé à ce qui risquait de l'attendre avec Wenluin.

"PAS SI PAUVRE QUE ÇA ?" s'emporta-t-elle." EST CE QUE TU AS SEULEMENT DEJA PRIS LA PEINE D'ALLER AILLEURS QUE DANS LES QUARTIERS RICHES DES ILES OU TU T'ARRETAIS ? LES RICHES MANGENT PEUT ETRE A LEUR FAIM, MAIS ILS SONT BIEN LES SEULS ! DEPUIS LA MORT DU SEIGNEUR DES PIRATES, LA MARINE EST LE CAUCHEMAR DES HONNÊTES GENS A CAUSE DE TOUTES LES REPRESSIONS QU'ELLE INFLIGE ! ET TU TROUVE QUE LE GOURVERNEMENT ACTUEL EST TRES BIEN ? PAUVRE IMBECILE !"

Lorsqu'elle eut finit sa tirade, Tagath eut l'impression qu'il était devenu sourd. Cette fille n'était pas bien grande, mais elle avait une voix sacrément forte qui vous liquéfiait la colonne vertébrale…

"D'accord, d'accord, je… j'ai rien dit, ça te va ? Je… comment vous allez faire pour changer ça ?"

"Nous allons croire en nos rêves," expliqua Wenluin qui avait retrouvé son calme habituel. "C'est ça, le pouvoir de la Volonté du D : elle permet à ceux qui croient en leur rêve de les réaliser un jour."

"Et vous deux, vous avez ce pouvoir ?"

"Non," soupira Pol. "Moi, je ne suis qu'une humble marchande ambulante sans le moindre talent particulier. Wen par contre a des tas de pouvoirs qui valent largement autant que la Volonté."

"Ne lui parle pas de ça," la coupa sèchement la concernée. "Ça ne le regarda absolument pas. Hum ? Tiens, c'est quoi cette île ?"

Elle pointa du doigt un point à l'horizon.

"C'est Thgil," déclara Tagath. "Nous y serons demain soir au plus tard. Au fait, pourquoi…"

"Demain," l'arrêta Pol. "Demain tu auras la réponse à tes questions, ou après-demain au plus tard, je te le jures. Mais pour l'instant, nous en avons dit plus qu'assez. Question de sécurité, tu comprends…"


	9. chapitre 8

Et voilà, encore un nouveau chapitre… ça faisait un moment, non ? J'en suis vraiment désolée, mais j'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers temps…

Pour répondre à ta question, Nyarla, je ne sais pas encore… j'écrit cette histoire un peu au jour le jour, alors certains points restent obscurs, même pour moi. Cela dit, je pense effectivement qu'il y aura les enfants ou petits enfants de personnages importants de l'histoires.

* * *

Chapitre 8

L'île de Thgil était célèbre dans le monde entier à cause d'une petite boutique traditionnelle qui, depuis plusieurs siècles maintenant, fabriquait un objet essentiel à la navigation sur la route de tous les périls : le log pose. Au cours du temps, d'autres personnes avaient elles-aussi tenté d'en fabriquer, mais toujours sans le plus petit succès. Cette minuscule boutique coincée dans une ruelle sombre était donc la propriété d'une famille plusieurs fois millionnaire grâce à l'invention de son fondateur, un homme qui avait aussi été membre de la marine, et un pirate redouté lorsqu'il en avait eu assez d'être au service du gouvernement. De plus, cette famille qui se transmettait le secret de la fabrication de génération en génération avait aussi inventé les éternals poses et vendait toutes sortes d'objets forts utiles à quiconque voulait naviguer sur Grandline sans y laisser sa peau.

C'était dans cette vieille boutique que Wen et Pol entraînaient Tagath, ainsi qu'elles le lui avaient expliqué. D'après elles, il y avait là-bas des gens qui pourraient dire s'il avait la moindre chance d'être utile à leur petite organisation, et qui pourraient ôter de sa mémoire tout souvenir de ce qui s'était passé dans le cas contraire. Un tel pouvoir intriguait beaucoup le jeune homme qui se laissait guider sans faire de difficultés, curieux de voir si ce qu'elles disaient était vrai, et surtout comment une telle chose pouvait bien être possible. Il ne devait jamais le savoir.

Le trio trouva bien la boutique, toujours à sa place dans la ruelle étroite, et abritant toujours ses occupants. Mais désormais, elle était transformée en prison, pire, en lieu d'exécution. La bâtisse exiguë était en flamme, et ses habitants, enfermés à l'intérieur, tentaient vainement d'en sortir par les fenêtres, s'agitant et appelant à l'aide. Devant la petite maison, un groupe de soldats en armes dissuadaient quiconque de s'approcher et surtout empêchait les malheureux de sortir. Peu à peu, les formes à l'intérieur cessèrent de s'agiter, et les pompiers furent enfin autorisés à venir éteindre l'incendie qui commençaient à se propager aux maisons voisines.

Pol et Wenluin assistait à la scène sans oser croire ce qu'elle voyait. Il y avait là des gens qu'elles connaissaient, des gens qui, à une ou deux reprises, les avaient aidées, presque des amis… des gens qui étaient morts désormais, tués par ces monstres, ces soldats ! Lesquels soldats regardaient à présent en direction des deux femmes, ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour rassurer Tagath. Son statut de Capitaine Corsaire aurait dû le pousser à les livrer toutes deux aux incendiaires sans chercher à en savoir plus pour toucher une récompense, si récompense il y avait, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il n'était pas un meurtrier, et ne le serait jamais.

"Il faut partir," ordonna-t-il. "Vite, ou nous allons avoir des ennuis."

"Nous ? Il n'y a plus de nous, il n'y en a jamais eu," siffla Pol d'une voix rauque. "Va-t'en, ça ne sert plus à rien que tu restes, nous n'avons plus besoin de toi. S'ils ont découvert ce magasin là, ils ont découverts les autres aussi, puisque Thgil était notre base la mieux protégée, la plus secrète. Tout ce qu'on a pu faire n'aura servit à rien…"

"Ah oui ? Je croyais que vous deviez croire en vos rêves, quoi qu'il arrive ! C'est pas ce que Wenluin à dit peut être ? Vous n'allez pas laisser tomber maintenant !"

Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il disait cela. Ce n'était pas ses affaires, il allait s'attirer des tas d'ennuis, ce qu'il faisait déjà très bien tout seul, et très probablement perdre son titre de Capitaine Corsaire. Wenluin devait penser à peu près la même chose à en voir son regard surpris, mais Pol semblait trouver cela parfaitement normal. Le calme de la jeune femme était tout simplement horripilant.

"Il a raison," murmura la femme aux yeux dorés. "Même si tous les magasins ont été découverts, toi, tu es toujours là, c'est le plus important, Wen ! Tu es la Gardienne, tu peux très bien tout recommencer à zéro !"

"Moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Je ne peux pas ! Je ne suis pas prête à…"

"Prête ou pas, il faut dégager d'ici en vitesse," conseilla Tagath. "Les gens qui se sont occupés de vos amis nous ont vu on dirait, et je doute qu'ils veuillent nous inviter à prendre le thé ! Alors je vous propose de partir devant pendant que je les retiendrais. Je vous rejoindrais plus tard."

"Et si tu te fais tuer ?" s'informa Pol avec un sourire moqueur. "On t'attend quand même ?"

"Je me suis jamais fait tuer pour l'instant, et je n'ai pas l'intention de commencer aujourd'hui. Allez, dépêchez-vous !"

Tandis qu'elles partaient en courrant, Tagath alla nonchalamment se placer de façon sans équivoque sur le chemin des soldats qui s'étaient mis en mouvement. Ils devaient être une dizaine, quinze à tout casser, et n'avaient pas l'air bien terribles… Il en aurait donc finit dans un quart d'heure. Moins, en se pressant un peu.

"Eh, toi ! tu es Lupus D Tagath, non ?" l'interpella l'un des hommes. "Rend-toi utile, vermine pirate, aide-nous à attraper les deux espèces de dindes qui viennent de s'enfuir ! Ce deux catins sont de dangereuses criminelles !"

Dix minutes seraient largement suffisantes en fin de compte. Avec un petit sourire, il sortit son sabre, et se précipita vers les hommes qui se demandèrent ce qui se passait. Au début du moins, car la plupart d'entre eux ne furent rapidement plus en état de penser, le jeune homme maniant son sabre avec une rapidité non négligeable. Ceux qui étaient encore concients dégainèrent leurs armes eux aussi, et se préparèrent à lutter courageusement jusqu'au bout, la fuite n'étant pas une option envisageable dans la marine. Et ils se retrouvèrent tous hors service, le courage ne faisant malheureusement pas tout dans la vie, surtout face à un Capitaine Corsaire plus têtu qu'une mule.

"Dix minutes, pile poil," constata le jeune homme en regardant sa montre. "Je suis le meilleur."

Puis, sans vraiment se presser, il partit en direction du port pour rejoindre Wenluin et Pol. La pensée des deux filles en train de l'attendre le fit sourire. Il allait au devant de la pire catastrophe de toute sa vie, d'accord, mais il y allait avec deux jolies demoiselles en détresse.


	10. chapitre 9

Bonjour, bonjour, encore un nouveau chapitre ! Avec cette fois quelques petites révélations… enfin, vous verrez bien !

Sinon, Miss Goupil, ne t'en fais pas pour les fautes, je suis du genre maniaque, ce qui énerve un peu mes copines à forces… (ze passe plus de temps à corriger leurs fautes qu'à lire ce qu'elles écrivent…)

Chapitre 9

Depuis la découverte de la boutique en flammes, Wenluin n'avait plus dit un seul mot. Le feu… pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'ils utilisent le feu ? Il y avait tant de façons de tuer les gens, tant de manières plus _humaines_, en supposant qu'un meurtre puisse être considéré comme humain, alors que le feu était la pire de toutes. Celui qui meurt par le feu souffre longtemps… Ses parents avaient longtemps soufferts. Elle en savait quelque chose, elle qui les avaient retrouvés, à moitié carbonisés, dans le jardin où leur assassin les avaient jeté une fois son crime accompli. Jamais elle n'oublierai les rictus de douleur de ce qui avait été leurs visages.

"Wen ? tout va bien ?"

Si tout allait bien ? La petite adolescente aurait presque eu envie de tuer son amie pour avoir osé poser une question aussi stupide. Elle revoyait très nettement les cadavres de ses parents, et Pol lui demandait si elle allait bien ?

"Wen, tu m'entends ? Ecoute, ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'idiote, tu…"

"Je… ça va," bredouilla-t-elle. "C'est juste… je pensais à mes parents…"

Pol ne répondit pas. Jusque là, Wenluin n'avait même jamais prononcé le mot 'parents' devant elle, et elle ne parlait jamais de ce qui lui était arrivé avant qu'elle ne rejoigne l'organisation. Il fallait que l'incendie ait réveillé de sales souvenirs en elle pour qu'elle se replonge dans son passé… Des souvenirs qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partager, à en juger par son regard perdu dans le vague. La femme aux yeux dorés décida de respecter sa décision, et en profita pour repenser aux siens, de parents. Morts depuis un moment tous les deux, ils lui manquaient parfois… Deux des plus grands épéistes que la terre ait connu, qui avaient donné à leur fille une éducation... originale on dira. Elle aurait apprécié que sa mère soit encore là etlui explique comment s'y prendre avec une adolescente chroniquement dépressive. Pas que cette dernière ait été une fine psychologue, mais ça aurait toujours été mieux que maintenant.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence pesant uniquement rompu de temps à autre par des bruits venant du lieu de l'incendie, puis, enfin, Tagath arriva, l'air tranquille et les mains dans les poches. Il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un qui venait d'assister au meurtre d'une famille d'innocent, songea Pol. Comme si ce genre de choses lui passaient largement au dessus de la tête, comme s'il n'était qu'un gamin ne comprenant pas ce qu'était la mort. Et, au vu de ses aptitudes mentales, cette hypothèse n'était pas à exclure.

"Tu en as mis du temps !" l'accusa-t-elle. "On se serait presque inquiété."

"Je vous ai dit que j'avais pas l'intention de mourir aujourd'hui, non ? Fallait pas vous en faire pour moi."

"Ben voyons… allez, dépêches-toi de monter au lieu de jouer les durs !"

"Même pas vrai," grogna-t-il en sautant à bord de son voilier. "Au fait, c'est quoi la prochaine étape ?"

"Partir. Loin. Très loin. Pour le reste, on verra après."

Tandis que leurs bateaux s'éloignaient de l'île, Tagath s'approcha de Pol qui s'était effondrée dans un coin et s'assit à côté d'elle.

"Alors ?"

"Alors quoi ?"

"Maintenant… j'ai le droit de savoir ? Ce soir, ou demain au plus tard, vous aviez promis. Je veux comprendre dans quoi je me suis embarqué."

"C'est assez normal je dois dire," soupira la jeune femme. "Pour dire simple, nous sommes, ou plutôt étions une organisation dont le projet final était de faire tomber le gouvernement actuel, ou au moins les dirigeants actuels, et ce par tous les moyens mis à notre disposition. Comme couverture, nous utilisions le commerce. Dans chaque île où le gouvernement a peu d'influence, nous avions des magasins qui avaient été créé dans ce seul but ou dont nous avions ramené les propriétaires à notre cause."

"Comme à Thgil ?"

"Comme à Thgil," confirma Pol. Ceux qui travaillaient dans ces magasins servaient de point d'ancrages et de lieu d'information pour les agents de terrains qui, comme Wenluin et moi, jouaient les marchands ambulants. Grâce à cette couverture, nous pouvions rencontrer des gens dans le monde entier qu'ils soient pirates, membre de la marine ou simple villageois, et s'ils se révélaient partager nos opinions, nous vérifions leurs antécédents avant de leur proposer de faire partie de notre organisation. Tout ça n'a vraiment commencé qu'il y a une dizaine d'année, mais l'organisation originale a plusieurs siècles. Autrefois, il s'agissait d'une sorte de secte je crois, et elle rendait grâce au Dieu des mer. Certaines mauvaises langues, comme moi, disaient que c'était cette secte qui était à l'origine des fruits du démon."

"Et le D, qu'est ce qu'il vient faire dans tout cela ?"

"Ceux qui portent le nom de D pourraient mourir pour leur rêve, ou bien changer le monde entier pour l'accomplir. Ce sont des gens précieux à avoir auprès de soit lorsqu'on entreprend justement de tout changer. Lorsque nous en rencontrons, nous les amenons de gré ou de force à l'un des magasins, et là les agents en postes leurs posent des questions pour voir si leur rêve peut s'accorder d'une façon ou d'une autre avec nos projets."

"Oui, je vois le genre… Et si ce n'est pas le cas, vous leurs faites tout oublier, et ils peuvent rentrer tranquillement à la maison. C'est plutôt bien ficelé toute cette histoire," conclut Tagath." Mais si vous prenez de telles précautions, comment ont-ils pu tout découvrir ?"

"Oh, j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus," lui assura-t-elle. "Nous avons des gens dans les rangs de la marine, il n'est pas improbable que l'un d'eux ait été pris de remords et ait tout déballé à ses supérieurs. Ou pire, l'un d'eux se sera servit de cela comme d'un tremplin pour sa carrière en prétendant s'être infiltré dans une organisation criminelle et dangereuse au péril de sa vie. Je connais une femme en particulier à qui j'aimerai bien poser quelques questions…"

"Hum… et Wenluin ? Quel est son rôle exactement ? Ce n'est pas un simple agent ambulant, n'est ce pas ? Elle est la… la Gardienne comme vous avez dit. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ?"

Pol soupira. Ce type était censé être le dernier des crétins, alors comment pouvait-il tout comprendre aussi vite ? Il devait faire semblant, ce n'était pas possible autrement…

"Pour être parfaitement honnête… je ne sais pas trop. La Gardienne est l'héritage de l'époque où notre organisation était une secte. Elle est le lien entre passé, présent et futur, entre ce qui est, ce qui n'est plus et ce qui sera. C'est la femme la plus forte du monde, la plus invulnérable, celle qui a accès à tous les secrets… Tout du moins, elle le devrait. Mais on dira ce qu'on voudra, il n'y a pas plus fragile que Wenluin, je me demande vraiment comment elle a pu devenir la Gardienne…"

Silencieusement, ils se tournèrent tous deux vers la petite adolescente qui s'était recroquevillée dans le fond de la barque et dormait à poings fermés. Plus que jamais, elle ressemblait à une enfant, et Tagath se demanda lui aussi où quelqu'un avait pu voir de la force en elle…


	11. chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Lorsque Wenluin rouvrit les yeux, le jour était levé depuis un bon bout de temps. Durant quelques minutes, elle fut surprise d'être allongée dans sa barque. N'étaient-ils pas en route pour Thgil ? Puis brusquement, tout lui revint en mémoire, l'incendie, la fuite, tout. Mais si la veille, elle avait eut envie de désespérer, sa volonté était désormais plus forte que tout. L'Organisation allait devoir être reprise à zéro, et si c'était elle qui devait tout faire, alors elle le ferait. Il fallait bien qu'elle serve à quelque chose, non ?

"Tiens, tu as fini par te réveiller ?" constata Tagath." J'ai cru que tu nous rejouais la Belle au Bois Dormant."

La petite adolescente lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.

"Tu n'as même pas réussit à mourir toi ?"

"C'est la vie. Il n'y a rien de plus difficile à tuer qu'une blatte, tout le monde sait ça. Au fait, tu veux manger ? Il me reste un peu de pain dans un coin."

"Juste du pain ?" se plaignit la rouquine. "Tu n'as rien de mieux à proposer ?"

"Nous devions faire le plein à Thgil," lui rapella Pol. "Donc ce sera du pain ou… du pain, c'est au choix. Mais je dois pouvoir te trouver un peu de pain si tu le désires, c'est à toi de voir."

Wenluin lui jeta un regard dégoûté et s'empara du morceau de pain qu'elle commença à grignoter. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais ça faisait une occupation comme une autre, et qui la laissait libre de réfléchir. Relancer l'organisation, c'était bien gentil, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il allait lui falloir des appuis, des gens puissants capables de l'aider, en qui elle puisse avoir une confiance totale… Ce qui limitait singulièrement le choix, quand on y réfléchissait. En fait, ça ne faisait que deux personnes, en comptant Pol bien sûr. Or l'autre personne n'était pas simple à contacter, et était une traîtresse toute désignée. Wen était certaine que Pol la soupçonnait d'être responsable de la découverte de leur organisation. Ce qui n'était pas si improbable que ça après tout, pour qui ne se fiait qu'à sa réputation. Ce que ne faisait pas la petite rouquine qui, au contraire, admirait le courage de cette femme qui avait osé s'attirer la haine de tous ses anciens amis uniquement par loyauté envers l'organisation et l'homme qui lui avait offert une nouvelle vie. Une femme aussi extraordinaire ne pourrait que l'aider, c'était certain.

"Pol ?"

"Quoi encore ? Le pain ne te plait pas ?"

Wenluin, qui avait déjà oublié cette histoire, mis quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

"Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Ecoute, tu crois qu'on peut être quand chez Robin ? Je suis sûre qu'elle, elle pourrait…"

"Niet," coupa Pol. "Elle, c'est non. Tu peux aller demander à n'importe qui parmi les éventuels survivants de la rafle mais elle, c'est sans moi."

"Très bien. Eh, le crétin !" interpella-t-elle Tagath. "J'aurai… besoin de ton aide. Tu voudrais bien m'emmener à Marijoa ? Enfin, si tu es assez intelligent pour savoir où elle se trouve bien sûr."

Le Capitaine Corsaire lui lança un regard noir. Au bout d'un moment, c'était lassant les insultes.

"Qui ne le sait pas ? J'y suis déjà allé une ou deux fois par dessus le marché. Dis donc, la Robin dont tu parles, ce ne serait pas…"

"Ben si. Le vice-amiral Nico Robin. C'est l'une des nôtres tu sais ! Elle nous a été très utile !"

L'enthousiasme de la petite adolescente devait être un peu trop visible, car le jeune homme leva un sourcil d'un air pour le moins circonspect, et Wenluin s'empressa de reprendre l'expression ennuyée et méprisante qui était normalement la sienne. Ce qui était rendu simple par le fait qu'elle avait soudain un horrible mal de tête, ce qui ne s'accordait pas exactement avec la joie.

"J'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez accepté une femme pareil dans votre organisation," commenta le géant. "Tu sais combien de fois elle a trahi ceux qui lui faisaient confiance ? Même mon grand-père elle l'a abandonné pour entrer dans la marine. Et à partir de là, les ennuis se sont succédés pour lui… Je n'accuse personne, mais quand même !"

"Bien d'accord," grogna Pol. "Cette bonne femme, c'est un aimant à ennuis ! Je t'ai dit que je soupçonnais quelqu'un de nous avoir trahi… et bien à mon avis, c'est elle qui a fait le coup ! Sale monstre, une espèce de mutante qui a mangé un fruit du démon…"

"Moi aussi j'en ai mangé un," nota platement la rouquine qui tentait d'atténuer sa migraine en se calmant.

"Toi, c'est pas pareil. Tu es mon associée, tu ne peux pas être un monstre. Elle, chacun de ses faits et gestes montrent qu'elle n'ait pas humaine."

"Tu peux parler…"

La jeune femme aux yeux dorés prit un air offusqué qui n'impressionna absolument pas la petite adolescente.

"Comment oses-tu ? Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus humaine, fourre-toi ça dans ton petit crâne ! Et je le répète, personne n'ira voir Robin."

"Qui as dit que tu venais ?" railla Wen." Je peux y aller juste avec l'autre arriéré."

"Pas si tu continues à m'appeler comme ça…"

Elle le toisa du regard, son mal de tête la rendant de plus mauvaise humeur encore qu'en temps normal.

"Ton vrai nom est trop moche."

Il préféra ne pas relever. De toutes façons, il était assez d'accord, puisque ce nom avait été choisit par son grand-père avant même sa naissance à en croire sa grand-mère. Cela dit, il soupçonnait cette dernière d'avoir fortement influé sur le choix, elle avait un sacré caractère après tout. Au moins autant que la petite peste en face de lui et qui a présent souriait d'un air triomphant.

"Quoi qu'il en soit," soupira-t-il, "je ne te conduit nulle part si Pol n'est pas d'accord. Elle est plus vieille que toi, elle sait mieux ce qui est bien."

"Ah bon ?" firent les deux filles d'une même voix.

Tagath se demanda s'il avait bien fait de s'acoquiner avec ces deux là. Ce ne devait pas être la dernière fois qu'il se posait cette question…

"Je blague," le rassura Pol. "Mais après tout, puisque Wen est la Gardienne… elle doit plus ou moins savoir ce qui est bien pour nous. Au pire, elle pourra toujours planter son jolie sabre dans le ventre de madame la vice-amiral. Enfin, si on n'a pas le temps pour quelque chose de plus exotique bien sûr."

Wen voulut sourire, mais n'y parvint pas à cause de la douleur. Une sensation qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien l'envahit alors, et elle tomba à genoux au fond de sa barque, les mains crispées sur ses tempes et les dents serrées.

"Wen ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?"

Les yeux dans le vide, l'adolescente se releva et se tourna vers Pol et Tagath, le visage inexpressif, ce qui ne manqua pas de les inquiéter.

**"Ecoutez ma voix, la voix de la Gardienne, qui aujourd'hui révèle le passé et le futur…"**


	12. chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

Tagath jeta un regard inquiet vers la petite adolescente. Elle n'avait jamais été trop normale, il en convenait, mais là quand même elle l'était encore moins que d'habitude…

"C'est normal ça ?" demanda-t-il à Pol.

"Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ? Je suis vendeuse ambulante, pas gardiennologue !"

"…"

Pendant ce temps, Wen s'était relevée, les yeux toujours plantés dans le vide, le visage toujours aussi inexpressif.

**"Le temps est venu,"** déclara-t-elle. "**Le temps est venu pour chacun de rencontrer son destin. Le sang des démons qui a survécu malgré le temps et les guerres, malgré la haine et les meurtres, fera encore preuve de sa puissance par l'amour et contre la mort. La volonté autrefois crée et qui s'éteint désormais illuminera le monde une dernière fois et jamais il ne sera plus le même ! Les sacrifices d'autrefois enfin seront récompensé, les cœurs brisés retrouveront leurs moitié. Mais prenez garde aux Maîtres de la Grande Illusion qui ne cesseront de s'opposer à vous par crainte que leur règne ne prenne fin ! L'un d'eux surtout, un homme au cœur de glace, tuera l'un des instruments s'il décide de s'opposer à lui !"**

Sa voix était étrangement rauque, semblant venir du fond des âges, et parfaitement atone, presque inhumaine. Tagath ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver effrayante, et à voir son expression, Pol partageait son opinion.

**"Le temps est venu**," répéta la voix venant de Wen. "**Cherchez la Sacrificatrice, le Faucon, le Vide et les Survivants de la cour du Roi des Pirates. Avec vous, la Gardienne, l'Héritier et la Protectrice, ils seront les instruments de la prophétie par laquelle tout a commencé et tout finira. Vous êtes ceux par qui le monde sera ce qu'il doit être, ou par qui il périra."**

Brusquement, les yeux de la jeune fille semblèrent retrouver leur vie, mais cela ne dura qu'un instant avant qu'elle ne s'effondre dans le fond de la barque, tremblant de tout son corps comme si elle avait été en pleine crise d'épilepsie. Durant quelques seconde, aucun des deux adultes ne bougea, encore trop choqué par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, puis Pol se précipita aux côté de la petite jeune fille et le serra contre elle de toute ses forces en murmurant afin de la calmer. Cela fonctionna, bientôt les tremblement cessèrent, et la minuscule rouquine se tourna vers son amie avec inquiétude, comme espérant une explication sur cette transe.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?" demanda-t-elle. "Pol, qu'est ce que j'ai dit cette fois ?"

"Cette fois ?" nota Tagath. "Tu veux dire qu'il y aurait eu d'autre fois ?"

La femme aux yeux dorés parue aussi surprise que lui.

"Bien sûr," répliqua Wenluin avec le ton condescendant qui était le sien. "Comment crois-tu qu'ils aient su que j'étais la Gardienne ?"

"Par l'opération du Saint Esprit ?"

"Pas loin ! Un jour, je traînais à Loguetown pour essayer de voler deux ou trois bourses, et soudain j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon corps. Quand j'ai repris contact avec la réalité, j'étais dans l'arrière salle d'un des 'magasins'. Paraît que je leur ai récité tout un passage d'une sorte de vieille prophétie, et que seules les Gardiennes font ça. Alors ils m'ont gardé et j'ai pu manger autant que je voulait. La belle vie quoi. Bon, j'ai dit quoi alors ?"

Scrupuleusement, le jeune homme lui répéta ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre en même temps que la perplexité croissante de la petite jeune fille se manifestait sur son visage. Elle avait beau dire, elle ne croyait que très moyennement à ces histoires de Gardiennes et de prophéties. Difficile d'admettre dans ses conditions qu'elle venait elle-même d'en énoncer une. Ce qu'elle fit savoir aux deux autres par ailleurs.

"Mais c'est pourtant la vérité, Wen !" protesta Pol. "Je n'y crois pas tellement non plus, mais c'est la _vérité_ ! Il faut que nous cherchions ces gens dont tu… enfin, dont la prophétie a parlé !"

"Ben ça va être simple tiens !" railla l'adolescente. "On va aller voir tout les gens qu'on croise et leur demander 'tiens, vous ne seriez pas le Faucon ? Ou la Sacrificatrice ? Ou même le Vide, par le plus grand des hasard ?' Redescend sur terre ma vieille, c'est impossible !"

"On n'a pas besoin de les chercher," déclara tranquillement Tagath. "Ce sont eux qui viendront à nous, et en les voyant, nous les reconnaîtrons. C'est aussi simple que cela."

Son assurance, son calme semblèrent impressionner la petite adolescente qui se calma. La femme aux yeux dorés en revanche lui jeta un regard des plus suspicieux.

"Ah oui ? Et comment un Capitaine Corsaire sait-il ce genre de choses ?"

"Ma grand-mère me racontait beaucoup d'histoires quand j'étais petit. A chaque fois qu'il y avait une prophétie dedans, ça se passait comme je viens de dire. Pourquoi ça serait différent cette fois, hein ?"

Le calme de Wenluin n'aurait pas duré longtemps. Elle s'apprêtait à lui expliquer en termes choisis la différence entre la réalité et les histoires, lorsqu'un détail au loin attira son attention, la faisant instantanément pâlir. A l'horizon se détachait un bateau et malgré la distance, la petite adolescente aux cheveux de feu était convaincue qu'il y avait marqué marine sur ses voiles.


	13. chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

"Encore des ennuis on dirait," commenta Tagath. "Ça faisait longtemps remarque, je commençais à m'ennuyer, ça me fera du bien de bouger un peu. Oh, j'oubliais : vous préférez peut être prendre le large ?"

"C'est une solution qui ne me déplairait pas," soupira Pol, "mais je doute qu'ils nous laissent faire. Ces types de la marine sont tellement ennuyeux, il faut toujours qu'ils s'accrochent."

Wenluin ne répondit pas, se contentant de scruter le navire ennemi. C'était étrange, il lui disait vaguement quelque chose… Elle l'avait peut être déjà croisé quelque part… Lorsqu'elle en fit la remarque à sa co-équipière, celle-ci regarda à son tour le vaisseau et eut une moue dégoûtée.

"Quand on parle du loup, on en voit le bout de la queue !" grogna-t-elle. "Bien sûr que tu le reconnais, c'est celui de cette traîtresse de Nico Robin, je reconnaîtrais entre milles celui là ! Tu sais, tu avais peut être raison, crétin, on dirait qu'ils viennent à nous. Seulement, c'est pas franchement bon pour nous."

"Robin ne nous fera jamais de mal !" objecta la petite rouquine.

"Elle, peut être pas. Les types à ses ordres, c'est moins sûr."

La petite adolescente voulut protester, mais Tagath coupa court à toute discussion.

"Pol a raison ! Même si la Vice-Amirale ne vous voulait aucun mal, vous êtes recherchées toutes les deux, et je ne dois pas être dans une meilleure situation. Ses hommes voudront profiter de l'occasion pour faire un coup d'éclat dans l'espoir d'une promotion."

"Toi, je te préférai en crétin."

"Non, tu me détestais moins, nuance. Bon, on fait quoi alors ? On s'enfuit ?"

"Je pense que ça ne servirait à rien," soupira la femme aux yeux dorés." Nos deux pauvres petites barques ne pourront jamais battre un tel bateau à la course. Tu te sens d'attaques pour une bonne petite bagarre, Tagath ?"

"Moi ? Toujours, pourquoi cette question ?"

"Parfait. Wen… files-moi ton sabre."

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard outré, totalement choquée par la question. Son sabre ? A elle ? _Son_ sabre ? Un sabre, c'était comme une brosse à dent, ça ne se prêtait pas, Pol aurait dû le savoir avec des antécédents familiaux comme les siens !

"Qu'est ce que tu en ferais ?"

"Je veux me couper les ongles, mais j'ai perdu mes ciseaux. Je veux me battre, pauvre idiote ! Je suis vaguement censée te protéger, tu te souviens ? Contre des pirates ou des monstres marins, je te laisse te débrouiller seule, mais là, c'est la Marine tout de même ! Alors file-moi ce sabre en vitesse. C'est moi qui te l'ai offert, tu peux bien me le prêter, pauvre andouille !"

A contre cœur, la petite rouquine obéit et lui tendit l'arme dans son fourreau blanc avec un regard qui signifiait 'gare à toi si tu me le casse' qui, naturellement, n'impressionna absolument personne, comme toujours. Cela dit, Pol se jura mentalement de faire attention à ne pas le rayer ou quoi que se soit.

"Tu sais te battre au sabre ?" s'étonna Tagath.

"J'ai ça dans le sang. Je ne suis pas excellente parce que je manque d'entraînement, mais je me défend quand même. Si tu veux, un jour, je te montrerai. Et tu te prendras la raclée de ta vie."

_**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

Le thé… qu'y avait-il de plus agréable qu'une bonne tasse de thé bien chaude ? Le thé, ça vous lavait de tout soucis, ça vous faisais vous sentir bien… Nico Robin adorait le thé. C'était devenu sa drogue. Certains fumaient, d'autres buvaient de l'alcool, et bien elle, elle buvait du thé. Des litres de thé chaque jour. Parce qu'il n'y avait que cela qui la faisait se sentir bien. Il n'y avait que cela qui la faisait se sentir un peu moins coupable.

Cet après-midi là, elle en était à sa cinquième tasse depuis le réveil lorsqu'un de ses sergents entra en courant presque dans sa cabine, sans même prendre la peine de frapper à la porte. Ce devait être important pour qu'il se permette d'oublier la politesse, aussi la femme décida-t-elle de l'écouter.

"Nous avons repéré des suspects !" déclara-t-il." Ils sont trois, dans des barques !"

"Et bien arrêtez les si cela vous amuse. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour ça j'imagine."

L'homme resta un instant perplexe devant son manque d'intérêt, puis décida de lâcher l'information la plus importante.

"Vice-Amirale, l'un d'eux est Lupus D Tagath, le Capitaine Corsaire qui vient d'être démis de ses fonctions ! Et il y a aussi quelqu'un qui ressemblerait à Roronoa Poledra qui est recherchée en temps que membre d'une organisation secrète visant à renverser le gouvernement ! L'état Major a prévenu qu'il fallait absolument les arrêter, et…"

"Et bien qu'attendez-vous dans ce cas ? Arrêtez-les. Si vous ne vous en sortez pas, je viendrais vous aider."

Désespéré d'obtenir la moindre réaction normale de la part de son supérieur, le sergent sortit de la cabine, laissant Robin seule avec son thé. Enfin, presque seule, puisque d'un recoin sombre un jeune homme se leva de son fauteuil.

"Tu as entendu, Robin ?"

"Oui. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je lui ai répondu tu sais."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !"

"Dans ce cas, que voulais tu dire ?"

"Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? Que Roronoa et Lupus voyagent ensemble ?"

"Il a toujours eut de drôle de goût en matière de femme, je te l'accorde. Et alors ?"

L'adolescent poussa un soupir excédé.

"Tu ne pourrais pas être sérieuse ?"

"Je suis sérieuse, mon garçon. Parfaitement sérieuse. Et oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire… Mais ce qui m'inquiète, ce n'est pas ces deux là. Quand Poledra est là, Wenluin n'est jamais loin, et qu'elle soit en présence du dernier D est un signe qui ne trompe pas… Peut être que les choses se sont enfin mises en mouvement…"

Les yeux jaunes du garçon se mirent à briller, et un sourire peu encourageant se dessina sur ses lèvres, ce qui n'échappa pas à Robin.

"Soyons clairs : nous allons les arrêter tous les trois… Mais si tu embêtes trop Wenluin, je te fais mettre aux fers. Compris ?"

Son sourire disparu, mais Robin était convaincue qu'il cherchait à présent un moyen qui lui permettrait de mettre la petite rouquine hors d'elle sans s'attirer d'ennuis avec sa protectrice. Cette dernière soupira, puis se leva pour se rendre sur le pont et aider ses hommes qui avaient déjà dû se faire écraser à l'heure qu'il était. Un mince sourire apparut sur son visage en imaginant la tête que ferait ses trois futurs 'invités' dans quelques instants.


End file.
